Ivres d'amour
by Jude Lust
Summary: Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, nous rapprochons soudain, nous bousculons comme des idiots, sans toutefois se lâcher la main. J'adore le quartier commercial de Shabaody. L'ambiance est chaleureuse et notre amour est d'autant plus flamboyant. UA.


À la base, ce OS est censé être posté il y a plusieurs jours mais comme je tapais sur mon tel...bah, ça coincide bien avec le nouvel an! **BONNE ANNÉE 2015** À **TOUTES** (mâles, dévoilez-vous!)

Merci aux fidèles! Le nouveau chapitre de Sempiternelle est prêt de puis un bon bout de temps, toutefois le temps pour le taper me fait défaut.

**Enjoy reading!**

**Jude the crank**

Je tiens la main de Law. Ou plutôt, c'est lui qui tient la mienne...bref, on se tient la main.

Nos doigts sont tendrement entrelacés, son pouce caresse le mien de temps en temps.

Je suis sur un petit nuage. Ou alors un grand, j'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est tant agréable, chaleureux et réconfortant que je m'étonne de sentir mon cœur batailler autant alors qu'on a toujours l'habitude de nous tenir par la main.

Je jette un œil peu discret à Law, et mon regard heurte sa mâchoire carrée.

Ah. Je me renfrogne en me rappelant qu'il me dépasse d'une bonne tête, l'air boudeur en songeant à Ace, mon frangin qui y a toujours vu son sujet de moquerie favori.

Law fronce les sourcils et écarquille les yeux, mimant ainsi un air choqué et quelque peu blasé devant mon brusque changement d'humeur.

J'éclate de rire, ses yeux gris se plissent à cause du grand sourire ravi qu'il essaie de contenir.

Une fossette -il n'en a qu'une seule!- se creuse distinctement sur sa joue gauche.

Celle-là, il n'y a que moi pour la connaître et la voir quotidiennement.

Il porte ses habituelles Doc Martens quelque peu fatiguées en apparence, mais toujours aussi vigoureuses. Il y a fourré son jean délavé et troué, ce qui, soyons francs, n'est pas délibéré.

Il a les épaules comme crispées à cause du froid ou d'autre chose, je ne sais pas, et une main dans sa poche droite -l'autre est bien chaud au creux de la mienne.

Le capuchon de sa veste noire est remonté sur sa tête. Ça lui donne un air peu avenant, mais moi j'aime bien. C'est mignon, comme un chaton renfrogné.

Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, nous rapprochons soudain, nous bousculons comme des idiots, sans toutefois nous lâcher la main. Moi, je porte un sweet noir où est inscrit, en rouge, "HUNGRY", Ce qui correspond bien à mon état d'âme, mais surtout de corps habituelle.

Le cadeau idéal, s'est probablement dit Ace le jour de mes seize ans.

Par contre, je me les gèle dans mon pantacourt en jean, qui couvre à peine mes mollets. Je resserre imperceptiblement l'étreinte de nos mains, et me colle un peu plus à Law.

Ce dernier baisse la tête -car oui il en a besoin pour me dévisager- et s'attarde longuement sur mes yeux grand ouverts, avant de retirer sa main.

Avant que j'ais le temps de protester, il étreigne mes épaules de son bras.

Je lui souris, il me sourit, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dé pose mes lèvres sur sa joue, avant de nicher mon visage au creux de son cou.

Gestes auxquels il riposte par un grand sourire accompagné de sa main libre qui m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux.

Les sourires sont attendris, des mines indifférentes, certains regards paraissent nostalgiques, je m'en fous et lui aussi.

Notre modeste rencard en amoureux a pour but de passer du temps ensemble, ni plus ni de moins.

- Mh, mmh, hm, tu veux pas manger? C'est hyper bon; j'articule difficilement, la bouche pleine, mais ça dérange pas Law.

Le vendeur semble ravi que le HUNGRY soit de l'histoire vraie.

- Non, t'occupes. Bon alors juste un bout. Se rattrape-t-il alors que je commence à le foudroyer du regard.

Il se penche vers moi, mais je ne bouge pas le morceau de cake coincé entre mes dents.

Écoutez, après tout ça ne l'a franchement pas gêné de piocher directement dans ma bouchée vu son regard narquois et son sourire moqueur...bon, en même temps il les a tout le temps alors peut-être que ça compte pas...oh et puis merde.

- Apâche.

- Tu parles trop, réplique-t-il.

- Et toi pas assez, je riposte.

- Alors on est quittes.

Je le regarde, sceptique, et nous reprenons le chemin dans ce dédale alambiqué de rues bondées. En avons-nous un, au moins? Nous sommes dans les quartiers bas de la ville, là où les cages délaissées et les papiers jonchant le sol rappellent l'agitation du marché matinal.

C'est un lieu fréquenté par les habitants des maisons environnantes, pour les gens modestes, voire pauvres, des gens comme Law et moi.

Cependant, personne n'oserait nier que tous les touristes assez hardis pour fouler cette terre loin des métropoles, n'omettent jamais de pointiller cet endroit sur leur carte routarde. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, amicale, les préjugés sont mis de côté, les prix sont déraisonnablement bas et l'hospitalité est de la partie.

Law et moi, on adore cet endroit. Ça bouge tout le temps, le marché et les boîtes de nuit s'alternent la veillée, il y a toujours du bruit et de la nourriture.

Bien que ce soit un vrai labirynthe, nous en connaissons chaque détour de rue mieux que celui qui l'a bâti. Et puis, ça regorge de tant de souvenirs que ça me rappelle chaque après-midi que j'ai passée avec Law. Tous les samedis depuis un an et demi, c'est le même manège. Law et moi trouvons toujours le moyen de se rejoindre sous ce réverbère pourri et croulant qui marche encore par un miracle du ciel, et nous déambulons dans les rues étroites et sinueuses de long en large et de travers, en s'empiffrant comme des goinfres qu'on aurait affamés pendant une éternité.

À force, je ne doute pas que chaque vendeur nous connaisse mieux que ses gosses. Souvent, on termine la nuit chez Shakky, la tante de Law, qui s'est déclarée être une fan de notre couple; elle tient un bar très fréquenté dont la porte nous est toujours ouverte... Je l'adore. Law ne semble pas exactement du même avis quand elle lui pince la joue enfantinement, mais c'est certain qu'il en est de même pour lui. Parfois, on passe la soirée chez une potesse qui habite dans les environs, avec son petit copain; Bonney et Kidd, avant de bifurquer chez l'un d'entre nous, mais jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes retrouvés ivres morts dans un discothèque quelconque, mais -étrangement- toujours le même. Je crois même que c'est là qu'on s'est recontrés, Law et moi.

# # #

- Salut.

- Salut. Ça va?

Quelle discussion enrichissante. Mais bon, poussé par le désespoir...

- Ouais, enfin non. Et toi?

- À ton avis? Je ne serai pas là sinon.

Il y a cette pointe d'amertume qui se détache de sa voix et qui scintille dans ses prunelles, amertume que je connais parfaitement pour le ressentir journalièrement, depuis des mois. Combiné à une lueur sarcastique propre à mon interlocuteur, cela crée un singulier mélange.

- C'est vrai, dis-je.

Il lorgne longuement son verre vide avant de reprendre parole.

- Mais dis petit, t'es pas un peu jeune pour boire, toi?

- Ça va. Tout le monde s'en fout ici.

Il sourit.

- Tu essaies de noyer quoi, alors?

- Moi.

Il rit, lassivement, mais un rire quand même. Une fossette, creuse à s'en damner, prend naissance sur sa joue gauche.

- Franchement, repris-je, un chagrin d'amour.

C'est drôle. Le hasard -ce salop- a voulu que la seule personne pour partager mon mal en soit la cause.

- Amour à sens unique?

- Exactement, je soupire.

- Idem.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Trafagar semble bien entamé par la boisson, car si c'est mon premier verre, lui était là bien avant.

Sa tête, ses bras et une partie de son buste gît misérablement sur le comptoir, à croire qu'il s'est écroulé dessus, et le tavernier en est à un stade où il remplit son verre sans que Traffy ne le lui demande. Son regard est vitreux et douloureux à la fois, sa voix est traînante et il ferme souvent les yeux mais les rouvre toujours aussi péniblement pour vider son verre et le reposer bruyamment.

Si en moi s'embrase mon cœur, en proie au cruel dilemne qu'est de choisir entre le bonheur de Trafalagar et mon propre égocentrisme, il faut croire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a reçu satisfaction.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as? Je poursuis.

- Un certain Monkey. qui m'a fait tourner la tête. Et tu sais quoi? J'suis bouffé de honte parce que le gamin est collégien. J'peux pas aller parler à un collégien, putain! Dit-il en cognant le comptoir sous le regard noir du tavernier, dont il ne prend gare.

Je me fige, mais pas à cause du coup.

Monkey. , c'est moi.

Soudain, il lève le regard vers moi, comme s'il m'avait entendu, se pétrifie et se redresse lentement, le regard choqué.

- J'ai la berlue ou tu es Monkey. ?

Son regard est fiévreux d'ivresse et las. Il porte sa main à son front d'un geste fatigué.

- Pitié, dites-moi que je rêve, que j'suis bourré, que j'suis mort, peu importe...

Sa tête retombe lamentablement sur le bois et les verres tremblent.

J'ai pitié de lui, de moi aussi, de nous deux d'avoir été aussi cons qu'aveugles pour pas voir qu'on crève l'un pour l'autre.

# # #

La plupart du temps, on se réveille nus, et la seule fois où nous étions habillés, les vêtements n'étaient pas à nous.

Je crois que c'étaient des fringues de hippies.

Ou alors de motards.

...les deux?

Et puis merde...Bref, vous savez, les lendemains difficiles.

Je ne suis jamais arrivé à m'en rappeler le nom d'ailleurs, .

- Hé Law, il s'appelle comment, le bar, là, tu sais?

- "Ivres d'amour", dit-il, souriant et nostalgique.

Ironie du sort, peut-être?

- Tu as froid, Luffy?

- Un peu.

- Moi aussi, dit-il. Viens.

Il pénètre une rue et je sais où il va: la partie consacrée aux boutiques.

Quoi, il va se dénicher des manteaux? Là maintenant tout de suite?

J'ai pas l'argent suffisant et, j'en suis sûr, lui non plus.

Puis quoi, c'est con des manteaux!

- Reste ici, dit-il devant le magasin.

Je hoche la tête, m'accroupis un moment avant de m'asseoir parterre. C'est encore pire, j'ai l'impression que le froid du trottoir me lèche sadiquement, mais je suis claqué.

Finalement, Law sort.

- Lève-toi, Luffy.

Je suis éreinté, et j'ai sommeil après toute cette marche et maintenant je suis glacé.

Law est en train de rouler une épaisse écharpe autour de son cou. Je boude.

- Et moi?

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis une éternité. J'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi alors j'ai pris une seule. T'occupe, on va se la partager. Viens par là.

Je me pointe devant lui, tout frétillant et souriant.

Law adopte un sourire malicieux face à mon enthousiasme et, d'une pression de sa main sur mes reins, me colle à lui.

- Elle est rouge, comme tu l'aimes, souffle-t-il sensuellement tandis que nos nez cramoisis par le froid se chatouillent mutuellement.

Mon regard reste baissé sur ses lèvres fines, brillantes, tentatrices.

Il termine de nouer l'écharpe, je lève les yeux pour darder hâtivement ses iris ombrageux et hypnotiques, et la ligne d'arrivée de notre escapade folle n'est autre qu'un baiser langoureux, tendrement échangé et bercé par l'ivresse de notre amour.

**Reviews?** :3 Toujours du mal avec le Pov Luffy tout nouveau pour moi mais faites parvenir vos avis!


End file.
